


Silver Line

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick being a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kory being vulnerable, Lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Post-season 2. Dick wake up to someone messing the kitchen in the middle of the night and is surprised to not find any of his children, but Kory having a midnight emotional crisis.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	Silver Line

Dick woke up by the sound of something crashing in the kitchen. He sighed. Rose and Hank had trouble sleeping and would raid the fridge at odd times, Dick was not happy with that habit of theirs, but if everything was clean by morning, fine by him. He was trying to play cool lately. By his own personal experience, too much discipline caused more harm than good. He turned in the bed, trying to seek his fleeting sleep when he heard another crash. Jesus. What the hell they were doing? Dick got up, found Conner in the corridor. Sleepy eyes, he was not a night person.

“I think Kory needs help.” The boy said to Dick.

Dick frowned.

“Kory?”

Conner yawned.

“It’s her heartbeat.”

“Thanks buddy, go back to sleep.”

If it was any other hour of the day Dick was sure that Conner would have insisted to go with him, the boy absolutely adored Kory to the point of being a little clingy, but as soon as Dick said the word “sleep” his eyes closed and the floated back to bed. Dick would have chuckled wasn’t for the worry brewing in his stomach. 

He walked stealthily to the kitchen, and first observed, Kory was on her knees, picking up shards of scattered glass and cursing under her breath. She didn’t look hurt, there was no blood, so that was a relief. But Kory was as much of a night person as Conner, and there was an open tequila bottle on the counter.

“Kory?”

She stood up immediately, turning to look at him, she pushed a piece of burgundy hair away from her face, and gave him a large smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Hey. I hope you weren’t very attached to a couple of glasses. It seems I’ve got a case of sloppy hands.”

He narrowed his eyes, far from being convinced.

“ _You_ ’ve got sloppy hands?”

For a moment her smile cracked, and there was anger in her eyes, but it didn’t last. Kory reapplied her smile.

“Yeah. So clumsy.” She said in a mocking tone as she approached him, Dick swallowed hard as her green eyes darkened. One of her hands stroked his naked chest, first with her nails easing her palm to his skin, the other hand went to his hip and before he could fight the mist that covered him brain when she was that close, she was kissing him. Kissing Kory was always almost too much, the powerful intoxicating sensation taking all his senses at the same time, her smell, the taste of her lips, the feverish warmth of her skin, she was outworldly and her kiss was as such.

Dick sighed and, despite himself, pulled off from the kiss.

“No.” He managed, but there was practically no distance between them, Kory’s eyes were still closed, she had a pained expression in her face.

“What?” She asked weakly.

Dick held her in place by her forearms, stroking her smooth dark skin with his thumbs.

“You are hurting. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me why.” He coaxed her softly.

She let out a dark humourless chuckle, but leaned in, resting her forehead against his.

“Funny hearing that from you.” Despite her attempt of humour, her voice sounded tight, breaking Dick’s heart. He kissed her forehead.

“I know. I’m surprised too.”

She kissed him again, and one more time, it was too hard for Dick to resist. This kiss was more urgent. She parted his lips in almost a forceful way, licking his lips sensually, and the hand on his chest slid to the back of his head, pulling the roots of his hair, Dick pressed her body against the counter, forgetting about the glass shards but luckily not stepping on any of them. Kory moaned softly and Dick rose his hands to her face, but noticing wetness under his thumbs, he stopped the kiss again. She tried to seek his lips to reconnect, but he refused.

“Talk to me.” He pleaded.

“Can’t we just have sex?”

“I’m sorry, Kory.”

She sighed and untangled herself from him. The pain of her depart stinging almost physically.

“Fine. Goodnight, Dick.”

“Kory. Please. I want to help.”

She gave him the saddest smile.

“You can’t.”

“Let me try.”

“This isn’t something you can fix, Dick.” She said in an annoyed tone, but Dick saw it as a positive signal. One, she hadn’t left; two, she was still talking. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“Of course it has. If it’s affecting you so deeply. I care about you Kory. I know we’re not using any labels, but it doesn’t matter how we call each other. I care about you.” He repeated. “You know that.”

She just looked at him for the longest of the times, a pained expression in her face, holding her arms around herself so tightly.

“It’s my powers. I don’t think they are coming back anytime soon.”

That raised his eyebrows. He had tried to touch the subject of her powers before, but she had always refused to engage in that topic of conversation.

“Oh… You know why?”

“Yeah…” She trailed off.

Dick walked around the shards on the floor and scooped a new couple of glasses from the shelf, he poured the tequila in them and handed one to Kory. She gave him a smitten smile when she accepted her glass and drunk it all in one go, crushing her entire face and then relaxing, looking more like herself.

“Tell me.”

“That’s your plan? Getting me drunk so I will talk to you?”

“I just took a page of your book.”

She chuckled, the glint of her eye coming back.

“If I do recall that night, I didn’t get you into talking.”

“Oh, I remember talking. I said your name plenty of times.”

This time he got an actual laugh, but his heart faltered a bit when she passed him by, but soon he noticed that she was not running away, just moving to the sofa, where she sat with her long legs folded beneath her, bottle of tequila in hand. Dick followed her sitting by her side, him hand itching to touch her tight, but he stopped himself, touching Kory was something very difficult to stop.

“So, what you want to know?”

About her? Everything.

“Your powers. Why you say they are nothing coming back?”

“You see… My people, tamaraneans, we are very different from you. Not because we can fly and-“

“You can fly?!”

“Yes. Well, now I can’t. But I should be able to. As I was saying, it isn’t exactly our so called powers that make us different. But the way we work as people. Here on Earth you think that denying your feelings is strength, in Tamaran it’s the opposite. Denying ones feeling’s is cowardice, it makes you weak, and that is what I am now, weak.”

“Kory… I don’t think I can grasp it completely, but you have always been so open… What you say makes sense.”

“What I meant is that my powers and my feelings are connected. I think I couldn’t fly before because I didn’t know who I was, and after that the whole issue with Rachel… I have to feel joy to lift and I couldn’t feel it properly knowing I almost killed her.”

“But there is more, there’s something you are not talking to me. There is something to do with those loose ends, doesn’t it?”

She gave him a fond smile and took a sip of the tequila, handing the bottle to him. He raised her his still full cup wishing he had already been done with it so he could touch her fingers and drink from where her lips had been, but he wanted a clean mind for that conversation, and Kory’s presence was compromising enough.

“Always the detective, you don’t forget anything, do you?”

He just gave her a half smile and waited.

“Yes. That was what I meant. Dick, there is no way to say it easily… but at my planet I’m royal.”

“Royal?” He reapeated.

“My father and mother, Myand’r and Luand’r they were the King of Queen of Tamaran. I was… I am their second daughter.”

“So… You are a princess.”

She smiled, this time it reached her eyes, filling them with mirth and something else that Dick couldn’t decipher.

“You are taking this surprisingly well. I thought it would be more shocking.”

He chuckled and decided to take a sip of his glass.

“Oh it is shocking. I’m not lying, I’m surprised. But it also makes a lot of sense.”

“How come?”

“Oh no Kory, don’t think you will divert me like that.”

“I would never!” But she was looking amused.

“Come on, your highness, finish your story.”

“Don’t you dare calling me that again.” She gave him a mock-annoyed glare before lowering her eyes and looking sad again. “My parents are dead. At least is what she told me, my sister. She is a-“ Dick didn’t understand what she said after because out of Kory’s lips came a string of what clearly were angry insults – angry enough her eyes changed colours and the tips of her hair sizzled – in a language he never heard before.

“So… You have a difficult relationship with your sister, I gather.”

“She killed them.”

Emotion left Dick’s face for a moment.

Kory avoided his eyes and sniffled, taking another sip of the tequila. But when she was taking the second sip, Dick pulled the bottle from her hands dropping it on the fluffy carpet. He slid closer to her, forgetting all the resolve to not touch her, he was so close that she was almost in his lap, he held her strongly as she sobbed against his chest.

“My strength, my fire they come from pride, from anger and I can’t…” She said against his chest, her worlds sounded muffled trapped between them. “I can’t feel strongly anymore because of this sadness this melancholy it muddles all my feelings together.”

“Oh Kory…”

“And I feel so useless. I can’t go home, she blew up my ship. I can’t help you, because my powers are gone. And I miss Donna like crazy, she just died like that and I did _nothing_. I only thank X’Hal that Rachel is not here because I couldn’t bare if she had to see this mess I made of myself.”

“Hey, hey… You are not useless. Not in the least. You are always putting up fires and being the calm reasonable voice here, always taking up responsibly and if I knew all of this before I wouldn’t be let them overwhelm you so much with problems that next to yours seem so stupid.”

“Dick…”

“I’m actually see now how much of a selfish prick I have been to not notice all of that was happening with you.”

“It’s not your fault. I was gone and I never told you anything, and you had so much on your plate too.”

“It’s not an excuse. Kory… I have no idea of how we can solve your problems with you sister. I may find a way to get us a spaceship but I don’t know what would await us. So I think the more urgent issue are your feelings and that’s really a new field for me, I come of a family or emotionally repressed bachelors and snobbish emotionally distant butlers.”

“Hey… Calm down. That’s why I didn’t want to talk to you. Dick, those problems are _not yours_ , there is no _us_ , those problems are _mine_. You have no obligation to take responsibility.”

He pushed her hair away from her face, but looked a little bit hurt by her words.

“I told you before. I care about you. And I will do everything I can to help you.”

She just looked at him, that wonderful man, always trying so hard. Kory kissed him again, this time chaste, but far from being soft, just a firm touch of lips, but so emotionally charged she could feel the electricity, her heart beating faster.

She finally broke the kiss resting her forehead against his. In a practical way, nothing had changed. Her sister was still a sadistic murderer, her powers were still gone, her best friend still dead, and yet she felt something fluttering inside her, something that felt like hope. That was Dick Grayson’s superpower. He somehow always made it feels like there was a silver lining, even in the more impossible situations.

“Come to bed with me?” He asked softly.

She opened her eyes, his were still closed.

“Yes.”

She looked as his smile appeared first, and then his eyes opened slowly. Kory threw her arms around his neck capturing his lips, and Dick rose from the sofa with her, who suspiciously felt lighter as he carried her to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are other stories in this theme, probably better than mine, but I was in need of some good old hurt and comfort and I missed DickKory like crazy after spending so much time with BatCat (that I love so much too). So have at it.


End file.
